The Hidden Love of the 74th Hunger Games - Cato and Clove
by JuliaWhiteSethBurns89
Summary: This is a love connection between Clove and Cato during the 74th Hunger Games. Will their love continue after the Games, or stop suddenly...
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Love of the 74th Hunger Games - Cato and Clove

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Hunger Games FanFic! I did this for my best friend who loves the Ship "Clato". I do not own the Hunger Games, but Suzanne Collins does!

CHAPTER 1

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I groan and turn around in my bed to look at my clock. 5:45. I quickly got up and hopped in a nice warm shower. Even though it only lasted for about 10 minutes, it was still nice. As I got dressed, I thought about my day. Today was the day that all of District 2's best fighters fight to the fakest of deaths to see who volunteers at the Reaping, which happened to be tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to fight today though, because I'm only seventeen. The volunteers in this District have to be eighteen, because they have the best experience.

I choose to put on a dark short sleeved t-shirt, and my District 2 training jacket on top. I run down stairs to find that my parents have made me breakfast. I heat it up in the microwave because it must have been in the fridge for a while. It wasn't that good, but I eat it anyway because I need my strength to show all the teenagers in my age group that I will be the best one for _next _year.

I run upstairs again to my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I then do my hair, as I usually do it. It's messy today, but that's ok. It's not like I'm trying to impress anybody. I got that part of my life out of the way. Half a year ago, I got in a challenge during training. With a boy. He was my neighbor, and his name was Cato. Even though, it was against the rules for a seventeen year old and a sixteen year old to get in a fight during training.

Cato was impressed when I beat him, and asked me out on a date after we had to see the head keeper of the training facility so he could scold us.

At first our relationship wasn't really serious, but now, it was more serious than my parents relationship. That's how much we loved each other.

I looked at the clock, and it was now seven six fifty. Training started in ten minutes. I ran out the door just in time to see Cato close his front door from across the street.

We met in the middle of the street.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiles a cocky smile.

"Hello, handsome," I smile back.

He takes my small hand in his giant hand and we walk to the training facility together.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do you guys like it so far? Should I continue? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is Chapter Two! I didn't get many Reviews but I couldn't take my mind off of this story! Anyways, please enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

As Cato and I walk together, it starts to rain. We then run the rest of the way to the training facility. Once we got there, we had to part from each other.

"You go first," I say to Cato.

"No," he argues. "You go."

I sigh as he shoves me down the sidewalk. Nobody can see us together, late, laughing, while it's raining. They would all get the right idea. And no one could figure out that we were dating especially our parents. My parents worked for the Capitol. They were only home for holidays, my birthday, and the Reaping, just in case I was to be Reaped and nobody volunteers, or I volunteer.

And his parents also worked for the Capitol. They had some friends whose son who lived in District One, who was 17 and going to volunteer for male tribute. Cato's parents weren't Peace Keepers like my parents. They were stylists. This is pretty ironic because Cato has no sense in fashion.

Before I walk through the gym doors, I put on the fiercest smirk I am able to have without actually killing somebody. When I walk in, everybody turns to stare at me. Everyone has a face of terror put on their once smug faces. Everyone, that is except for this one girl who bugs the crap out of me. I have no clue what her name is, and I don't really want to know. She stares at me with these such stupid eyes, that are glazed with fake fierceness. Everybody thinks that she is tougher than me because she is 18. But Cato and I know that that's not true.

"Hey, Cato," she says in a flirty tone. I quickly turn around and see Cato shaking his hair down to get the rain off of it. He looks up at her with annoyance in his eyes.

"Oh," he grunts. "Hi, Beatrice."

Beatrice. How could I forget a name like that?

She struts over to him, smirking a flirty smile. She walks up to him and puts her hands on his chest. Kay, now she's really pissed me off.

"So," she begins. "I was thinking maybe you and I could go on a date maybe this weekend?"

That was it. I lunged at her with all my strength, easily knocking her down. I reached for the knife I always kept in my shoe when she tried to yell for help. Nobody came, so she tried to bite my fingers and hands and wrists. I turned to look at her when she spit in my eye. Now I was really mad. I grabbed the knife and held it up to her throat.

"I'm not afraid," I whisper, pinning her to the wall.

"Let me go!" Beatrice cried. "Cato! Help!"

God, she was pathetic!

"If you can't make it this far, looks like you won't do good in the Games," I taunt.

She screamed again. It was so high pitched I had to shove my fist in her mouth. When she moved her eyes from mine to Cato's, she figured out our secret. So I had no choice…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: is this kinda a cliff hanger? I hope so. Sorry it's short… If you want to know how a character will die in the games, just PM me! Please review! Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games!


End file.
